Mi querida Cassandra
by LoathingThee
Summary: Una serie de cartas emails de una Jane Austen contemporánea a su hermana, Cassie


Mi querida Cassandra

_Una serie de cartas de Jane a su hermana_

.

"_Dedicada a la Señorita Austen_

_Dedicatoria_

_Señora:_

_Es usted un Fénix. Su gusto es refinado, sus Sentimientos nobles, y sus Virtudes innumerables. Su Físico es hermoso, su Figura elegante, y sus Formas majestuosas. Sus Modales son pulidos, su Conversación racional y su apariencia singular. Si por esta razón el siguiente Relato le proporciona un momento de diversión, satisfará todos los deseos de su más obediente y humilde servidora,_

_LA AUTORA"_

Dedicatoria de "La Bella Cassandra", en _Amor y Amistad_, Jane Austen

.

Para: Cassie ( hotmail .com)

De: Jane (janeausten_93 hotmail .com)

Mi querida Cassie,

¡No tenés una idea de cuánto te extraño! ¿Cómo anda todo allá, en la universidad? Acá, en Steventon todo sigue igual. Mamá, cada vez que tiene un segundo libre me viene a reprochar de que por qué no hago algo Productivo con mi tiempo, en vez de pasar días garabateando hojas, "escribiendo Estupideces sin Sentido", como dice ella. Me pregunta por qué no voy a ir a la universidad a estudiar algo Útil, como Medicina, en vez de querer seguir Letras. ¿Por qué no me deja en Paz? ¡Bien sabe que sólo tengo Dieciséis años!

¿Te acordás de tu fiesta de despedida? ¿Recordás a todos lo que habían asistido? Cuando te estaba leyendo mi despedida, había un Ridículo, pero Desagradable chico, al que, por lo que parecía, le resultó imposible mantenerse Consciente a lo largo de mi Irónica lectura. De inmediato, supe que él no era ni sería Nunca de mi agrado. Es sobrino de los Lefroy, los vecinos amigos de mamá, supuestamente se vino para quedar. Su nombre, el que me es absolutamente Repulsivo, es Thomas Lefroy, y, también es Conocido como Tom.

Sí, Cassie, es Conocido por su Reprochable reputación. Reputación de ser "el más Desagradable, Insolente, Arrogante, Imprudente, Insufrible de todos los hombres". Ni te imaginás en qué situación fue la siguiente en la que lo vi.

Estaba caminando en un pasillo de la escuela junto a mi nueva amiga Charlotte Williams, que "aunque es Benevolente y Franca, es Generosa y Sincera; aunque Pía y Buena, es Religiosa y Amable, y aunque Elegante y Agradable, es Refinada y Divertida". Sí, una persona Digna de ser conocida ya sea por sus Incontables atributos o bien por sus Innumerables virtudes.

En fin, íbamos caminando cuando siento que alguien estaba diciendo en un tono de voz considerablemente Alto "Jane". Negué el Irreflexivo impulso de voltearme, teniendo en cuenta lo común que es mi nombre, mas, por un espejo que había casualmente en el pasillo, pude observar que la Persona que hablaba no era otro que el ya mencionado Tom Lefroy, haciendo gala de su ya mencionada Reputación.

Sentí que alguien me tocaba Deliberadamente el hombro derecho, y, cuando Charlotte se volteó a ver por mí, no me quedó otra Decente opción que hacer lo mismo, y enfrentarme con Él.

–Jane… –fue lo que él dijo sin el menor Descaro.

–Austen –respondí yo de Mal humor, intentando volverme hacia adelante.

–Tom Lefroy –sonrió él de manera Hipócrita.

–Yo soy Charlotte Williams –saludó mi amiga –Jane, no me dijiste que lo conocías a él.

–No lo conozco –repuse de forma Instantánea.

–Sí nos conocemos, Jane, nos presentaron en la fiesta de despedida de tu hermana.

– ¿Qué valor tiene una presentación cuando uno se olvida del nombre del otro? Además de ni siquiera poder mantenerse despierto en mi presencia.

Él calló. Yo arrastré a la Buena pero Afectada Charlotte hacia nuestro salón de clase. Por más que no lo Deseaba, no pude Evitar pensar toda la clase en ese Despreciable Lefroy, y de todas las formas en que él me había insultado con su conducta Irresponsablemente hipócrita.

Suerte en la facultad,

Tu hermana,

Jane.

_Nota: lo que está entre comillas son citas textuales de: la primera de "Jack y Alice" en Amor y Amistad, de Jane Austen, y la segunda de la película Becoming Jane. El personaje de Charlotte Williams no está basado en Charlotte Lucas, sino en Lady C. Williams, personaje de Jane en "Jack y Alice". El uso de las mayúsculas para enfatizar palabras y la contradicción son recursos utilizados anteriormente por la propia Jane Austen durante su juventud, como puede verse en todas las obres anteriores a Sense and Sensibility. No creo que haga falta aclarar que no soy dueña de la película Becoming Jane, ni tampoco soy Jane Austen ni Cassandra Austen._

_**.**_

_**Espero que les haya gustado y no resultado demasiado pesada la escritura ridículamente Jane Austeniana. Dejen reviews!**_

_**Most devotedly,**_

_**La "autora" (alias: Fer)**_


End file.
